Alone No More
by Roaming Tigress
Summary: A sequel to The Girl and The Dragon, this story explores what it might be like if Lewis Carroll's bugbear came onto the dating scene ;) Based off the 1982-1984 Nippon Animation version of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and Alice Through the Looking Glass. (thought this was a more active AiW section, sorry)


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alone No Morebr /by Roaming Tigress/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was the day after Alice had visited Jabberwock in his castle; he made up a proper English breakfast for the girl just before her and Benny Bunny would leave to wherever she left to. The girl appreciated the night stay he gave her and the breakfast, and insisted though that she was not going to leave though until he would as well. And so, they two came down the jagged pathway together. Their venture downwards to the forest clearing was not without its banter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You will have to be more mannerly. Manners are most attractive."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock only pouted at this./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I mean it!" Alice firmly insisted, shaking a finger up at him. "I admit I still need to work on mine but you mustn't be so snippy and rude. You'll only turn anyone you are interested away."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"It was then that the large fellow got a bit of a twinkle in his eyes. He has always had his moments of being a smart alec and he was not going to let it go any time soon./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if my love interest is grumpy, too, hmm?" Jabberwock laughed a closed mouth chuckle. "They might find it appealing. Two peas in a pod, birds of a feather that sort of thing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Be a gentleman!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dragon - or so whatever he called himself, laughed again. He took a bit of amusement in her insistence. He could not hold himself back from a bit of teasing./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, mother!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Benny Bunny was not amused even if Alice giggled a bit at his teasing. He crossed his arms and scowled up at the creature that was just so much bigger than him that if he ate him, it would be like eating a piece of popcorn. Still, he felt protective of his young owner, thinking he was just making fun of her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's doing this for you. She doesn't have to!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice gasped a bit, holding him close. He was feeling feisty and sometimes took off more than he could chew./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I do, Benny Bunny. He's a friend. He's only teasing."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock only shook his head, in a rather pleasant mood, but still feeling a bit . . . Vulnerable. He looked around as they came to the grassy knoll and the little girl remained by his side, as if she was picking up on this. He did not know where to look for another dragon; he considered moving deeper into the woods, maybe looking behind his castle, where a volcano bubbled when it wanted. Maybe there were some in Wabe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I-I do not know where to look. Last I saw one was by the river. A few years back, though, and I have not seen one since."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice couldn't help but to feel pity for him. He was so nervous about all of this; had she been pushing him too hard? She thought about that for a moment but desperately wanted to see him move ahead with his life, and so she remained grounded./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""What if they are too scared of me?" Jabberwock wondered out loud, wondering if perhaps that is why he has not seen many others about./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Oh no, there he goes, trying to get of this. No, I cannot let him.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice gave one of his giant feet a pat, as if pushing him to go past that forest clearing. "You are not that frightening."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not that frightening?" Benny protested./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Not enough to scare other dragons, Benny. Shh."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock ignored the rabbit's protest and moved ahead just a little ways from them. Maybe the fear so many had of him might be seen as attractive to another dragon, or maybe indeed it did make the others avoid him. Though at the moment, it would seem to both him and Alice alike that he was the one that was scared of other dragons. It had been too long since he socialized with others of his kind; would they accept him? Would they reject him, would they attack him, would they run from him, would they mock him?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Carefully, cautiously Jabberwock moved through the woods, clearing branches out of his face with his horns before they touched him, thanks in part to his sensitive whiskers which picked up their presence before they hit him in the face. He looked all around his surroundings; he memorized every tree and vine and plant and where each rock was, and so, he kept an eye out for anything unusual. When he heard a branch snapping, he snapped his head back, startled, thinking it may have been another of his kind or even the dreaded Beamish Boy, but he soon calmed. It was Alice, following curiously and he continued once again, not minding./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Benny whispered, thinking it was just all a wild dragon chase. "I do think it is a bit of a lost cause, Alice."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice hushed him and followed Jabberwock as he moved deeper within the forest, hopping over the rocks over a stream where he chased her through. She had to move quickly; he was picking up the pace, and she hoped it was not him just trying to get rid of her, and to return to his castle. She had to be mindful of other creatures; there was something about a Jub Jub bird and something called a Bandersnatch, she heard, though she had not seen these creatures before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The three of them were on this seemingly wild dragon chase for a good part of the day, with breaks in between taking them through the woods, the swamp, the edge of Wabe before they came to the meadowlands where Alice spent much of her time in. Jabberwock rarely ventured out here; he preferred the mysterious forest where he lived behind, he felt hidden there, in his element, not vulnerable, as he did in the open./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""As I have said, did not expect to find any." Jabberwock sighed as he scanned his surroundings from his jaw-dropping height, still within the forest, his long head peering over some trees which were not exactly small themselves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice stepped out of the woods, looking up at him when she came within his eyesight. "Come on, Jabberwocky. We are not giving up."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock sighed again and lowering his height, he followed her on, this time on all fours. His underside nearly touched the grass but he continued. Alice was stunned, not used to seeing him walk on anything other than his hind feet. His an almost swinging gait on all four legs was odd, slightly crocodilian and the proper term was lateral undulation, but he was able to keep a lower profile doing so, his head low, his neck stretched out./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Lateral undulation came in handy though when he first met Alice when the others were being paraded before the queen. Jabberwock was caught between wanting to check her out while trying to keep a low profile. It did not quite work out, but he spared Alice from being arrested by the card guards, all because the queen disliked her name. While he made the queen faint from the shock of his enormous head peering over the balcony, Alice, and Benny made a getaway by sliding down his neck./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I . . . I do not like being out in the open," Jabberwock explained, as if feeling he had to. "I feel out of my element out here. I - "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"He was suddenly cut off by a female voice that came from behind him, and froze in place, mid-step./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Beware the Jabberwock, my son "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Realizing the company that Jabberwocky was keeping, leaving out Benny Bunny, she corrected herself./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"" . . . Daughter!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The voice was almost harsh, somewhat mocking. It certainly was not Alice, whom he saw back off in the corner of his eyes. The accent was from a different region; indeed, it was an East London accent, with a hint of something else, perhaps Irish. He knew the speaker was not any of the queens; he knew each of their voices well and certainly did not see any croquet balls heading in his direction. He didn't recognize this voice before./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Who are you? Show yourself!" Jabberwock demanded, harshly, his ears pinning back as he looked back behind him, rising again to his full height and he pushed his small wings forward in an attempt to put on a threat display. Being as small as they were it was ineffective at best, but he didn't know that./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"And indeed, the one behind the voice appeared./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Well, Pumpkin, here I am."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The voice still came through the trees, and soon revealed to be that of a tall lady dragon. She was a bit plump in build, white in colour, with almost a pearly sheen upon her scales. She had vivid blue eyes, and a short red mane running down the centre of her medium length neck. She had a long, whip like tail that she was avoiding keeping on the ground with, and a jade coloured forked scute at the end, which matched her jade dress and medium sized wings. She was middle aged, roughly the same age as the lavender one, maybe a touch older, with a jagged, jarring scar running width wise across her shorter muzzle which seemed to have aged her more./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock was transfixed. She was beautiful, he thought, though others might disagree, but . . . She looked dangerous. Her eyes seemed to have bore right through him and he stayed still up until she came up to him, and he backed off, cautious. He nearly, accidentally stepped on Alice who was watching with curiosity, and he quickly apologized./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""She's pretty, Jabberwock. Go say hi. I am sure she won't bite."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock squawked, backing off again as she stepped forward. "Not so sure about that. She looks dangerous. Lethal. She's eyeing me as if I am something . . . Tasty."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice stayed her ground. If she could, she would push him back in the dragoness' direction. "Go say hi to her. Ladies like it when they compliment them. Maybe she's looking at you like that because maybe she thinks you are handsome."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Me? Handsome" Jabberwock squawked out, wondering if she was being sarcastic and good at hiding it. "He who is so ugly he made clocks stop by staring at them?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Alice nodded, firmly staying her ground at his balking. She believed what is unattractive to some might attract others; such as her little crush that she had on a school boy with large ears. The other girls scoffed at him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes. Go say hello to her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock swallowed and as if Alice indeed pushed him, he took a step forward and leaned down to pick a decent handful of dandelions and daisies growing among the gross. He felt so awkward, and it showed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Ladies like confident gentlemen. Pull yourself together, Jabberwock.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Um . . . Hello." Jabberwock nervously bit his lower lip, and offered her the flowers as she stood before him before he got up to his full height once again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""That's a nice dress you are wearing. Matches your tail."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Matches your tail?!'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The lady dragon let out a light laugh. She knew well of this fellow's reputation and was amused to see someone that had supposedly so feared by so many was acting like a nervous little school boy, wanting to ask the girl he had a crush on for a dance./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'He's even more inexperienced than I thought. Strangely adorable, though.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, why thank you . . . " The lady dragon smiled and took the flowers, and lightly brushed his cheek with them, running them along his jaw, looking him in the eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The jaws that bite . . . "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock let out a nervous laugh, so caught up in this moment that he was unaware of the gathering of other Wonderlanders who were watching the spectacle fro across the meadow. Alice and Benny went to leave with them, wanting to give them a little space but still wanting to watch. Her curiosity forbade her from doing otherwise./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""W-well, yes, ah - " He stammered nervously as she circled him, almost feeling her eyes settling on his large form, checking him out from head to toe./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"As far as dragon beauty standards, she felt he wasn't conventionally handsome and leaning towards the awkward side. Typically, female dragons preferred males with larger wings; it meant they were of a higher social standing and strength, though she thought Jabberwock no doubt felt he was king being in that castle. She couldn't put any judgement on his portliness, she herself was a much leaner dragon at some point. Still, she couldn't resist giving him a poke in the side and he squeaked at this, followed by a scowl, much to her amusement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Hm, a bit ticklish! And grumpy. Oh, he changes moods like the winds, he does. Still, I have not seen another like him before, though, and I have met many other dragons before but they haven't done it for me. I even suspect he's not all dragon but no matter. Nobody's perfect.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Neither of us are as thin as we used to, but I like it on you."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock tilted his head, an expression of shock and a bit of suspicion, which grew as she placed an arm up behind his shoulders in a bold move./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You . . . Do?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Am I hearing an echo here?" The dragoness smirked, giving him a pat on the belly, and she got a surprised snort in return./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I said I do like it on ye. It suits ye, all this does."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock folded his ears back, not sure what to think. This was the second time in a row where he wasn't being viewed as something completely repulsive and terrifying beyond all reason. It was something new and it often took him some time to get used to new /br /"Thank you . . . ?" One of those new things was being complimented, especially on appearance; for a moment he thought she was being sarcastic./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Welcome, my dear."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She took a hold of Jabberwock's hand as he held it out after a moment. He may have been rusty at this dating and meeting up with other dragons, but he thought it was the proper thing to do./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""The claws that catch . . . " She cooed as she looked at his hand, but then clicked her forked tongue at the roof of her mouth as she looked over his nails./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Got grass in your nails, ye do. But not bad, not bad. At least they are catching something."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock frowned a bit, one ear turned back against his head. "Yes, I was . . . Walking along here. On all fours. I don't get out much here and I feel more comfortable about keeping a low profile, you see."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She twisted her face, plucking the bit of grass of his nails like a motherly dragoness. "I figured as such, I do. I have been watching ye."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock didn't pull his hand away, he rather . . . Liked that, her tending to her nails, but was now a little suspicious. How could she have seen him about, while he didn't know? She must have kept a low profile. Maybe she knew magic./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You HAVE?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The sudden raising of his voice at her, his attitude, earned him a poke in the nose by her claw. He gave out a surprised, smoky snort at this, letting go of her hand. Right off the bat, she would make it clear she wasn't going to let him push his weight around with her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I have. You honestly didn't believe you were the only dragon out here in Wonderland, did you?" She scoffed, giving him repeated to the soft spot on his muzzle until he was backed up against some prickly vines. She felt he was being a bit cocky, maybe testing his waters./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock let out a squeak, feeling a poke to the root of his tail. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I - I did, actually. Haven't seen one for at least four years."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"She frowned a bit, and patted him on the back of his hand after she took it again. "Somehow not surprised. You hole yourself up there so much that you don't get out to see if there are any more of us, don't ye?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock nodded with a frown. This lady was feistier than his dear Hannah, but . . . There was something about her. She was certainly forward and take no prisoners, and strangely, rather intriguing. He wanted to know more about her, though he still felt very awkward, shy, even, since she has taken his grumpy posturing down a few notches./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I still don't know who you are, how you know me." Cautiously, though with some curiosity, after a moment Jabberwock started to circle her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'So many questions I have for her. And I wouldn't know the first thing to look for in a suitable mate, but she does seem keen to me.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dragoness gave a little shrug, rather liking being a bit mysterious to him and enjoyed him circling her. It was not in the same manner as she had, he was more curious than anything with caution thrown in, but did catch him eyeing her figure now and then, coyly, but he was, and just to be a bit playful, she gave a swish of her tail in his direction and he would then pretend he wasn't./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I've watched ye, that's how. I hear the words being said, the stories others tell."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock shrunk a bit, his tail curling around him. "I haven't seen you though. I would know if I saw another dragon. Do you know any magic? I dabble in it a bit, but - "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe . . . " The dragoness smirked, not wanting to give everything away about how she managed to watch him on his outings without his acknowledgement./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Aren't you going to ask who her name is?" Asked a voice from within the trees, which was recognizable of that as belonging to the Cheshire Cat. The mysterious orange striped felid appeared, standing on the branch of a tree, leaning his weight casually against the trunk./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"That question earned another smoky snort from Jabberwock, this time towards his feline friend./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""In due time!"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Sometime this century, maybe?" The Cheshire Cat teased, as his image faded from view. His grin hung on until it too disappeared in proper Cheshire Cat fashion. He just saved his momentarily nervous woodland companion from the question; having been watching in secrecy, he had figured he would be too timid at the moment to ask./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The dragoness shook her head, and then touched Jabberwock's cheek. "Harriet. My name is Harriet. But please, call me Hattie."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"For the first time since their encounter, Jabberwock smiled, even blushing a bit at her touch. "Nice name, very nice." He paused, trying to compose himself, and he cleared his throat with a gentlemanly bow./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Allow me to introduce myself, Hattie. I am Jabberwock."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'My, my, I do have him a wee bit flustered. He is trying to be somewhat gentlemanly, I will have to give him that.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Harriet laughed a bit, playing a little with that golden hair that she found to be oddly charming, before bringing her hand back to his cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes, yes I know."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock blushed again, realizing. Indeed, her knowing about him made him at once fascinated and just a touch wary of her. He rubbed the back of his neck, again, feeling that little sliver of suaveness slip away from him. He hadn't tried suave for a while. A long while. He was out of practice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Oh, yes. Quite silly of me."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Harriet placed her hand underneath his chin when he looked down at the ground, bringing his eyes to meet with her's once again. He didn't resist, and indeed even looked fascinated, searching into her eyes as she did with him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""You don't quite have eyes that flame. But you'll do." She teased, and gave him a light kiss on the nose./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock felt . . . Warm, from that little kiss. Warm with a little more assurance. Things seemed to be doing good; Alice shouldn't need to push him more. Harriet wasn't exactly rejecting him, and sure, she had scoffed at him but she was not pushing him away either; perhaps that was just her way. He also didn't feel like running away from her now./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Maybe not, but when the lighting hits them just right, they do gleam. I do think it puts others on edge, especially when the light hits my claws in the same manner, at the same time. I could be having the time of my life at a masquerade ball, but I did give everyone a good scare when my eyes and claws were a'twinkle and my identity was revealed. Everyone a scatter! Perhaps I should have used gloves . . . "br /"Oh yes, such a brute you are." Harriet gave a wink./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"From there, Harriet traced a finger along Jabberwock's jawline, taking amusement at the slight thumping from his foot from such a touch. Several small creatures ran through the grass as he did so. She kept it up with the jaw scritching for a moment, thinking most of the Wonderlanders were cowards and fools to begin with but found amusement in his telling of the lobster quadrille incident. He seemed at once amused and astonished by it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'My, I do have quite the effect on him . . . '/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Forgot how much I liked that, heh . . . "/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Enough jabbering, old boy! Kiss her back, it is the proper thing. But oh, this is nice . . . Yes, very nice, but kiss her.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock, to Harriet's surprise, who was wondering if he was going to reciprocate affection, gently though with some cautious shake, cupped her face in his clawed hands. He ran a thumb along her cheeks, and then leaned in, kissing her on the top of her muzzle after gently turning her head down a bit, right over the scar. She wasn't as soft in the face as he was, probably in part due to his being a hybrid but . . . Nice, so nice./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'He . . . Kissed my scar.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The scar was from an encounter with another dragon. A nasty fellow, who didn't take too kindly to being rebuked from his advances. She would wait for the right time to tell Jabberwock; part of her was scared to tell him, thinking he would be hurt badly when he would invariably have a go at him. This was a fitter dragon, younger, with large wings but nastier. Nature told her that this younger male would be more suitable, would produce strong, healthy offspring but she wasn't going to have any of it from him./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"'Harriet didn't bite your face off, 'Wock. So far, . . . You have done well. Now, though, hug her. Go make her feel like these feelings you haven't felt in so many years. She deserves it.'/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Jabberwock hugged Harriet, at first almost timidly, as if she would break or even bite him, and then she hugged him back, tighter. She touched him along his suted back and softer side, as if wordlessly telling him, reminding him, that she accepted him. Whatever the reason, Jabberwock was not complaining even when the odd claw was dug in, and he reciprocated the caress./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Harriet whispered as he rubbed his head against her's, and she smiled again as he heard him letting out a whiffle and burble in contentment, relief. He did make those sounds, as the legend said. It was also then that she came to the realization that she too would no longer be on her own./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Alone no more, my J-wock. Alone no more."/p 


End file.
